


make a heav’n of hell, a hell of heav’n

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting for Marking, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Same Age Hux & Ren, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux should be the model student that everyone thinks he is. Instead, he is folded into half in the backseat of Kylo Ren's beat up car with his toes touching the roof and being split open on Ren's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a heav’n of hell, a hell of heav’n

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Milton's Paradise Lost.

Hux should be studying. Even though it is still the summer holidays and classes does not start for another two weeks, he should be bent over his new textbooks and making notes for the AP classes he'll be taking. Hux should be the model student that everyone thinks he is. Instead, he is folded into half in the backseat of Kylo Ren's beat up car with his toes touching the roof and being split open on Ren's cock.

He scrabbles for purchase, digging his nails into the flesh of Ren's broad shoulders. Ren laughs, hips never ceasing with their thrusting. "Shut up", he wants to say, but it probably comes out as an unintelligible grunt. The interior of the car is awash in the too bright noon sun. They are parked on the fringes of the Skywalker estate, and that should mean a semblance of privacy, but it is hard to feel like he is not being watched still in a town as small as theirs.

The capturing of his lips in a kiss burns him more than the feel of Ren's cockhead sliding up against his prostate. He gasps, toes curling when tongue meets tongue. With each thrust, Hux feels the scrape of the zipper of Ren's skintight black jeans. He knows that he will have some trouble sitting down, but all that eventual future does is raise a singe of happiness through him. It is intoxicating, the way his body yields its secrets like this to this manchild dressed in perpetual black. Ren merely hums into an open mouth lick into him, as if he is agreeing to his unspoken thought. Hux sighs and arches up to press against Ren. 

"Who knew that I could I undo you with just a kiss?" Ren smirks, pulling away slightly. He runs his nails down the side of Hux's torso. The open car doors allow some of the breeze to filter in, but it does little to alleviate the heat in the car.

Hux glares at him, though he is sure that the effect is ruined by his kiss swollen lips, the high flush on his pale skin, the come drying on his cheek and throat. And it is confirmed when Ren cups his cheek ever so tenderly and leaning down to bite at his neck. He keens at the rush of twin pain and arousal coursing through him. "Ren!" He cries. Slapping him away, Hux hisses when his hand brushes over the bruised skin. "What the hell!" His mouth works around a reprimand about how it is high summer and a turtleneck will definitely raise some questions he would rather not answer.

But he belays everything he wants to say at the sight of Ren's dark brown eyes bright with some heady emotion. Hux softens, reaching over to tuck an errant strand of hair, he runs his thumb over the shell of Ren's ridiculous ear. 

"I want everyone to know you're mine." Ren says, shifting with his cock still in him. "I want... I don't want to hide."

Hux closes his eyes. This is an old argument. "You know why we can't."

Ren hangs his head, looking away. Hux wraps his legs around Ren's waist. Pulling him back down, he kisses the corner of Ren's plush lips. "Don't sulk."

"'M not." 

"You most definitely are, so stop it." Hux huffs. Kissing him again, he continues to slowly press kisses to each corner of that mouth until Ren responds to his ministrations. 

Ren flips them around. Spreading his legs, Hux braces himself on broad shoulders until Ren guides his cock back into him. Large clever hands wrap themselves around his waist. "Ride me." Ren says. Hux keeps his eyes on him as he rises and sinks and repeats until it is a blur of motion and touches and soft keening noises and the euphoria of release. Ren still feels like a battering ram in his sore ass, but Hux does nothing to expel him. He merely falls forward and tucks his face into the sweat drenches curve of Ren's nape. 

"Another year. And then we'll be in college and away from here." Hux whispers, folding himself against Ren.

He feels strong arms come around him, gentle strokes down his spine. "I am thinking about applying to Oxford." Ren says after a moment. "England should be far enough."

"The South Pole wouldn't be far enough from the judgements of our families." He snorts. Blinking, he smiles. "Oxford, huh? I think I can manage that."

The brush of Ren's lips over his brow is sweet. "Good."


End file.
